Pretty Little Liars-Pequeño secreto
by lissgtzg
Summary: Nada peor que no recordar nada de lo sucedido y A tenga evidencia. Este es el principio del fin. ¿Lograrán salir de esto las chicas? Romance, drama, amenazas. ¿Podrán con esto?
1. PLL-Pequeña Mentira

**¿Secretos y mentiras? Las chicas son expertas en eso.**

* * *

><p><em>ACLARACIONES:<em>

_-El único problema de las chicas: A_

_-Alison se había mudado con su abuela._

_MUERTOS HASTA AHORA: Ian, Maya, Garrett, Mona, Shana._

-Aria, Hanna, Spencer y Emily estaban en casa de Spencer, en su habitación-

**EMILY: **(Sosteniendo un vaso rojo, sentada en la cama) Pueden creer todo lo que

* * *

><p>hemos vivido?<p>

**SPENCER: **(Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y bebiendo de otro vaso) Lo sé, y aun lo que falta, no olvides que Ali aun está a la contra de nosotras, A nos sigue persiguiendo y bueno, secretos nos perseguirán hasta la muerte.

**HANNA:** ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de eso?

**SPENCER**: Bien, y de que hablamos?

-Emily estaba por servirse más alcohol a su vaso cuando Aria le quitó la botella-.

**EMILY**: Hey!

**ARIA**: Basta! No queremos que pase lo de siempre, o si?

**HANNA**: Lo de siempre?

**ARIA**: Recuerdan lo de la tumba de Ali?

**HANNA**: Claro Aria, típico que Emily desentierre a Ali todos los días, ya anda, toma.

-Todas rieron y Emily sirvió mas alcohol a su vaso-.

* * *

><p>-Todas estaban dormidas en la habitación, la luz del Sol entró por la ventama despertando a Aria, quien estaba en la cama, se dio la media vuelta y se percató del desastre: Hanna estaba en el suelo, la botella vacía, los cuadros chuecos, muebles desacomodados y ventanas abiertas-.<p>

-Una crema del tocador de Spencer se cayó haciendo ruido-.

**HANNA**: (sólo moviéndose sin abrir los ojos) 5 minutos más

**ARIA**: Hannaa!

**HANNA**: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Qué quieres Ar... ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde están las demás?

-Ambas se pararon y fueron a asomarse al primer piso sosteniéndose del barandal-.

-Spencer pasó caminando, volteó hacia arriba y las vió-.

**ARIA Y HANNA**: Spencer!

-Ambas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras-.

**HANNA**: ¿Qué pasó?! Dónde estaban?

**SPENCER**: Alguien nos hizo una visita.

**ARIA**: (asustada) A?

**EMILY**: (caminando hacia ellas) Alison.

**HANNA**: Alison? Por qué ustedes no estaban en la habitación?

**SPENCER**: No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, excepto su cara.

**ARIA**: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

**HANNA**: ¿Por qué amanecí en el suelo?

**EMILY**: Ahí te dormiste.

**HANNA**: (Mirando hacia arriba, recordando) cierto.

-El teléfono de Aria sonó-.

**HANNA**: Quien es?

_Me encanta que seas la niña buena, jamás ebria. Ahora dime, ¿cómo piensas sacar a tus amigas de este lío? -A_

El mensaje contenía dos imágenes, Hanna destruyendo la habitación, Spencer y Emily con una pala apuntandole a alguien en su patio.

-Aria, sin palabras les pasó el celular, Hanna lo sostuvo, Spencer y Emily asomándose-.

**HANNA**: Fui yo la que movió los muebles?!

**EMILY**: ¿Por qué tenemos eso en las manos? ¡¿SPENCER, QUE HICIMOS?!

-Spencer, sin palabras también, se sentó en el sillón.

* * *

><p><strong>Día de escuela<strong>

-En clase-

**ELLA**: Bien, como se dieron cuenta ahora enseño álgebra lll así que, bienvenidos!, Ahora tenemos que repasar la lección anterior. Spencer, me puedes decir que recuerdas?

-Spencer estaba perdida, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, hasta que en lo más profundo de su cerebro, recordó algo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**EMILY**: Alguien toca la puerta!| *Cara de Alison* | **SPENCER**: Yo iré! |**HANNA**: Aria ayudame a cerrar esto! Aria? |**EMILY**: ¿Nos seguirás arruinando nuestras vidas? *Botella de alcohol*.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Spencer era todo un lío, ni siquiera había espacio para las matemáticas.<p>

**ELLA**: Spencer?

**SPENCER**: (Con la mirada fija) No lo sé.

**JENNA**: Últimamente no sabe nada de nada.

-Todos rieron-.

**ELLA**: Basta. Pongan atención.

-El director entró-.

**DIRECTOR**: Perdón por interrumpir la clase, tengo que anunciar algo si me permite.

**ELLA**: Claro, adelante.

**DIRECTOR**: Sé que todos la conocen, y que todos pensaron que despues de irse jamás estaría aquí, pero todo está arreglado y ahora ella estará con ustedes.

-Alison entró y las chicas quedaron paralizadas-.

**ELLA**: Alison, que sorpresa.

**ALISON**: Sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero ya está arreglado todo, y lo que no, lo haremos (viendo a Emily).

**DIRECTOR**: Siéntate donde quieras.

-Alison se sentó detrás de Emily-.

**ALISON**: Hey Em.

-Emily enojada, ni siquiera la vió a los ojos, su vista siguió hacia el frente-.


	2. PLL-Nadie sabe con quien trata

-Las chicas estaban caminando rápido y enojadas hacia al frente en el pasillo de la escuela-.

**ARIA**: No puedo creerlo, no le basta con arruinarnos la vida desde lejos!

**EMILY**: Ella fue ayer a la casa de Spencer, yo la recuerdo bien, pero aún no tengo la memoria clara.

**SPENCER**: Es una perra.

**HANNA**; Ya tranquilizate! Ella fue nuestra amiga, no la llames así, bien?

**ARIA**: Les dije que no bebieran demasiado!

**EMILY**: Oigan la tarea de ciencias?

**HANNA**: Qué tarea?

**SPENCER**: (poniendose la mano en la frente) Rayos! La había olvidado!

**ARIA**: LA Spencer Hastings olvido hacer la tarea?

**EMILY**: Es de parejas, am yo con Spencer y ustedes dos, esta bien?

**ARIA**: Hanna conmigo?! (riendo) Noooooo!

**HANNA**: (riéndose y abrazándola) Nos divertiremos mucho hablando de tintes para cabello!

**ARIA**: (riendo) Tintes?

**HANNA**: Llego a tu casa al rato!

-**Hanna **salió de la escuela-.

**EMILY**: Spencer, de que hablaremos nosotros? Tu eres el cerebro creativo.

-Spencer tenía la mirada perdida-.

**EMILY**: Spencer.

**SPENCER**: Qué?

**ARIA**: Qué te pasa?

-Paige llegó-.

**EMILY**: Hola! No te había visto en todo el día!

**PAIGE**: Salimos al rato? Pensé que podríamos ir al café, o algún lugar divertido.

**EMILY**: Lo siento, tengo que hacer una tarea en casa de Spencer.

**SPENCER**: En la tuya, la mía está destruida, recuerdas?

**EMILY**: Paige lo siento, nos vemos luego sí?

-Emily le dio un beso rápido a Paige y salió de la escuela con las demás, Paige quedó decepcionada-.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apartamento de Ezra<strong>

-Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del departamento de Ezra, él se paro del sillón y fue a abrir-.

**EZRA**: Aria! Qué haces aquí?

**ARIA**: Solo, quería verte.

**EZRA**: Oh, claro, pasa.

-Aria entró-.

**EZRA**: Por qué no me llamaste antes de llegar?

**ARIA**: Yo, no lo sé, me puedo sentar?

**EZRA**: Por que me estas pidiendo permiso para sentarte? Eso solo lo haces cuando estás preocupada por algo, lo estás?

-Aria se sentó en el sofá-.

**ARIA**: (trabada) No no yo no lo estoy.

-Ezra vió a Aria sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo-.

**ARIA**: No lo estoy bien? Solo quería verte.

-Ezra tomó de la mano a Aria y la paró del sofá-.

**EZRA**: Me lo dirás?

-Aria se le quedó viendo unos pocos segundos a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando y Aria finalmente lo besó, se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos-.

**EZRA**: Extrañaba tus besos.

**ARIA**: (sonriendo, con cara tierna) Yo también.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casa de Aria<strong>

-Hanna tocó la puerta-.

-La puerta se abrió-.

**HANNA**: Ya llegué Ar... ¿Y Aria?

-Mike estaba ahí, enfrente de Hanna, desconcertado-.

**MIKE**: Ella salió, dijo que regresaría pronto, quiere que la esperes aquí.

**HANNA**: De acuerdo.

**MIKE**: Quieres algo de beber?

**HANNA**: (susurrando) de beber ya tengo más que suficiente Mike...

**MIKE**: Qué dijiste?

**HANNA**: Nada, no gracias.

**MIKE**: Bien.

-Mike se sentó en el sofá y siguió jugando sus videojuegos-.

**MIKE**: Y aam, como les ha ido?

**HANNA**: No tan bien, desde que Mona murió...

-Hanna se dió cuenta de que sería mejor no haberlo mencionado-.

**HANNA**: Oh lo siento no pretendía...

**MIKE**: No te preocupes, no pasa nada (:

**HANNA**: (sonriendo) y que estás jugando?

**MIKE**: (señalando a la televisión) Te das cuenta de esos tipos de ahí? Ellos están en contra mía y yo junto con el de ahí tengo que salvar a una que está secuestrada en esa casa de allá.

**HANNA**: Y no te aburre?

**MIKE**: Claro que no, mira.

-Mike le pasó otro control a Hanna y Hanna sonrió-.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casa de Emily<strong>

**EMILY**: Hablamos de los experimentos con químicos?

-Spencer estaba con la mirada perdida-.

**EMILY**: Sabes? Contigo no se puede ni hablar, concéntrate!

**SPENCER**: Lo dices muy segura porque tu no fuiste quien tenía una pala en la mano!

**EMILY**: En primera tú tenías la pala y yo estaba detrás tuyo, en segunda ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

**SPENCER**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sabes qué? Termina esto sola y quita mi nombre si quieres! Tengo que armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas o terminaré en la cárcel seguramente!

-Spencer salió de la casa de Emily corriendo-.

**EMILY**: Una pala...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casa de Aria<strong>

-Hanna estaba sobre las piernas de Mike acostada, ambos riendo-.

-Aria entró y ambos se separaron rápidamente-.

**ARIA**: Okeeeeeeeeeeey, am, Hanna vamos a empezar, perdon por dejarte aquí.

**HANNA**: No te preocupes, en serio.

**ARIA**: Hanna comprensiva? Qué paso aquí?

**HANNA**: Nada.

-Mike se subió a su habitación-.

**MIKE**: Me iré a mi cuarto.

-Se escuchó la puerta-.

**HANNA**: Empecemos!

**ARIA**: Sabes tengo un libro que nos ayudará para la tarea!

**HANNA**: Aria, hay internet, lo sabes no? digo, hay una red en la computadora y de ahí podemos sacar información, comunicarnos con los que no se comunican mucho con nosotros entre otras cosas.

**ARIA**: Hanna, sé que es el internet, gracias, pero te aseguro que ese libro nos ayudará mucho.

-Aria subió pasando por el cuarto de Mike-.

**MIKE**: (la puerta estaba abierta y se alcanzaba a oir) Yo lo sé, pero ya logré que confiara en mí. No te preocupes, lo lograré pronto, caerá rendida en mis brazos. Lo sé. No, nadie sospecha, bien adiós.

**ARIA **(recargada en la pared) Nadie sospecha qué?


	3. PLL-No se confía en nadie

**HANNA**: Aria, ya?

**ARIA**: Ah si si

-Aria bajó las escaleras desconcertada-.

**HANNA**: Y el libro?

**ARIA**: (mirando hacia un punto fijo) el qué?

**HANNA**: El libro, duh

**ARIA**: Ah si, tienes razon, mejor usamos internet.

**HANNA**: Te lo dije.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Spencer.<strong>

-Spencer entró corriendo-.

**MELISSA**: Hey que te traes?

-Spencer subió las escaleras aún corriendo-.

-Spencer se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo-.

**SPENCER**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-El teléfono sonó-.

* * *

><p><em>Nadie más está interesada en qué pasó esa noche, cierto? Tú eres la única en problemas, y pronto te darás cuenta por qué. -A<em>

* * *

><p>-Spencer dejó el teléfono en la cama y sonó de nuevo-.<p>

-Era una foto de Toby y Alison hablando en el patio de Spencer-.

**SPENCER**: Toby?!

-En la cafetería-.

-Estaban las chicas sentadas en una mesa excepto Spencer, Emily estaba apuradaescribiendo en una libreta, Hanna escribiendo mensajes en su teléfono y riendo con ellos, Aria estaba perdida pensando-.

-Spencer llegó-.

**SPENCER**: Qué pasa?

**ARIA**: Dónde estabas? No entraste a ninguna clase!

**SPENCER**: Lo siento, estaba tratando de localizar a Toby, alguna de ustedes lo ha visto?

-Aria y Emily movieron la cabeza diciendo no-.

**SPENCER**: Hanna?

-Hanna seguía riendo con el teléfono-.

**ARIA**: Hanna.

**HANNA**: (aún viendo el teléfono) Ahá si si

**SPENCER**: Al menos escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

**HANNA**: Jajjajajajajajajajaja si

**EMILY**: Con quién hablas?

**HANNA**: (tomando la bolsa que estaba colgada en la silla) Al rato nos encontramos, tengo que salir un rato.

-Hanna se paró y se fué-.

ARIA: Por que preguntas por Toby?

**SPENCER**: El día que fueron a mi casa, yo...

**EMILY**: (interrumpiéndola) Ya cálmate, ni que fuera la primera vez que se nos olvida lo que hicimos la noche anterior.

**SPENCER**: Pero...

-En eso Alison llegó y se sentó-.

**ARIA**: Bien, la ayudante de A llegó, me voy de aquí.

-Aria se fue-.

-Emily también se fué-.

-Spencer se iba a parar pero Alison la detuvo-.

**ALISON**: Oye, sé qué no confías en mi, pero, si no lo recuerdas, yo estuve ahí en tu casa, y puedo ayudarte a no meterte en problemas.

**SPENCER**: Qué paso? Y por qué querrias ayudarme?

**ALISON**: Tú eres mi amiga aunque hayamos pasado por todo lo que pasamos.

**SPENCER**: Dime.

**ALISON**: Aquí no, nos estan obervando.

**SPENCER**: Entonces dónde? Pero ya.

**ALISON**: Ven conmigo.

-Alison salió de la cafetería y Spencer la siguió-.

-Aria y Emily estaban en el pasillo-.

**EMILY**: Qué les pasa? Por qué se quedaron ambas?

-Paige llegó-.

**PAIGE**: Hola!

**ARIA**: Yo mejor me iré de aquí.

-Aria se fue-.

**PAIGE**: Hoy si podrás salir?

**EMILY**: Am, seguro, a donde iremos?

**PAIGE**: No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo (:

**EMILY**: Bien, entonces te veo en el café a las 6:00, esta bien?

**PAIGE**: Seguro, tengo prisa, adios!

-Paige le dió un beso y se fue apurada-.

* * *

><p>-Alison y Spencer estaban bajando las escaleras hacia un lugar abandonado-.<p>

**SPENCER**: Qué es esto?

**ALISON**: Cuando el mundo te odia, debes encontrar salidas. Ahora te diré lo que pasó, pero por favor, no te alteres, recuerda que no sabías lo que hacías.

**SPENCER**: Qué pasó?

**ALISON**: Bien, yo estaba pasando por tu casa, cuando te vi gritando con Emily, yo me acerque y empezaste a gritar: _'Hey A, que haces aquí?', _yo me acerqué a preguntar, pero en serio estabas mal, así que llame a Toby. Mientras llegaba, alguien con máscara llegó y simplemente las persiguió, tu subiste las escaleras y bajaste otra vez, no se que haya pasado allá, pero el chico con la máscara entró por la ventana de tu cuarto, después de eso salió, y bueno tú, llegaste con una pala, cuando trataste de golpearlo, lo golpeaste en el brazo, se le cayó la máscara, el se volteó y Toby llegó, cuando intentaste golpearlo, Toby se interpuso y lo golpeaste a él. Emily solo estaba detrás de tí.

**SPENCER**: Qué?! Dónde está?! Quién era?!

**ALISON**: Nadie lo sabe, excepto Toby, y antes de que lo preguntes, el está bien, antes de irse me dijo que regresaría en unos días, que llegaba el sábado para la fiesta.

-Spencer estaba paralizada-.

**ALISON**: Y antes de que A te amenace con cosas que no son ciertas, ya sabes que pasó en realidad.

-Alison sonrió-.

* * *

><p>-Aria estaba en su cuarto leyendo cuando su celular sonó-.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En el cine en 30, no me falles, te amo.<em>

_Ezra_

* * *

><p>-Aria le sonrió al teléfono-.<p>

-Aria estaba bajando las escaleras-.

**MIKE**: A dónde irás?

**ARIA**: Al cine, adios!

**MIKE**: Al cine?! Por qué justo hoy y a esta hora?

**ARIA**: Qué pasa?

**MIKE**: Nada.

-Aria salió, Mike se paró del sillón, con un rasguño en el brazo-.


	4. PLL-A está en todo lugar

-Afuera del cine, Aria estaba atenta, buscando a Ezra-.

-Ezra llegó bajando del auto rápido-.

**ARIA**: Oye! Ya pasó casi una hora!

**EZRA**: Lo lamento, pero alcanzamos a entrar, vamos.

-Ambos entraron-.

-Mike estaba afuera, esperando con Hanna-.

**MIKE**: Rayos! Casi nos ven!

**HANNA**: Y sin nos ven qué? Digo, somos amigos, además tu sabes que estoy saliendo con Caleb.

**MIKE**: Lo sé, pero por favor no le digas a tus amigas o a Aria que estas saliendo conmigo, ni que solo lo hacemos como amigos.

**HANNA**: Por qué?

**MIKE**: Tan solo no lo hagas.

**HANNA**: Tienes razón, no lo haré, es vergonzoso que salga a ver películas con alguien menor que yo.

**MIKE**: Bien, sólo entremos.

-Hanna y Mike entraron-.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la sala<strong>

-Aria y Ezra estaban hasta los asientos de arriba, mientras que los otros estaban unas dos filas abajo, siendo ellos y solo unas pocas personas más en la sala, la película era de terror-.

**ARIA**: (susurrando) recuérdame por qué me trajiste a ver esta película.

**EZRA**: Tú quisiste entrar aquí.

**ARIA**: Lo sé pero debiste impedírmelo.

**Casa de Emily**

-Emily se estaba arreglando en su cuarto, cuando Paige entró, Emily logró verla por el espejo-.

**EMILY**: Paige? No se supone que te vería...

**PAIGE**: Tengo que decirte algo, ahora.

**EMILY**: (preocupada) Qué pasa?

**PAIGE**: Recuerdas que mis padres me dijeron que sería mejor para mi si, me mudara permanentemente de aquí?

**EMILY**: Lo sé, pero, eso será en un par de semanas, y quedamos que mientras esas semanas pasaran las disfrutaríamos al máximo.

**PAIGE**: Pero, yo me iré este domingo.

**EMILY**: Qué?! En 3 días?!

**PAIGE**: Por la escuela, se hará más fácil todo.

**EMILY**: Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?!

**PAIGE**: Yo, no pude.

-Emily abrazó de repente a Paige, con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo-.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cine<strong>

**HANNA**: Y bien, a que hora se acaba esto?

**MIKE**: (volteándola a ver) Ya casi.

-Hanna lo volteó a ver, Mike se acercó lentamente intentándola besar, pero Hanna se quitó-.

**HANNA**: (enojada) Qué estás haciendo? Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien.

**MIKE**: Perdón! Yo...

-Hanna se paró del asiento y salió-.

-Las luces de la sala se encendieron-.

**ARIA**: Mike? Qué haces aquí?

**MIKE**: Sólo quería ver una película.

**ARIA**: Solo?

**MIKE**: Te importa?

-Mike salió de la sala, seguidos por Aria y Ezra-.

**EZRA**: Sube al auto, te llevaré a casa.

-Aria subió al auto sin perder de vista a Mike-.

* * *

><p><strong>-En la calle, Spencer y Alison estaban hablando-.<strong>

**ALISON**: Pero, no les digas a las demás que ya estamos bien, no me creerán, pero tampoco dejes que te metan ideas a la cabeza, yo se que aún no te puedo explicar todo, pero pronto lo haré.

**SPENCER**: No lo haré.

**ALISON**: Pero, tengo que contarte otra cosa.

**SPENCER**: Qué pasa?

**ALISON**: Por favor, díganle a Hanna que tenga cuidado.

**SPENCER**: Por qué ella?

**ALISON**: Ella tiene muchas cosas de Mona, A las quiere, tratará como sea de quitárselas.

**SPENCER**: Lo sabemos, tiene muy bien guardadas todas esas cosas.

**ALISON**: Perfecto.

**Día de escuela**

-En el jardín (donde hay pilares y todo eso)

**HANNA**: Estoy más que harta de la escuela!

**SPENCER**: Como si hicieras todo lo que encargan!

**HANNA**: Pero de pensar en lo que dejan me duele la cabeza, así que es como si lo hiciera.

-El celular de Hanna sonó-.

**ARIA**: Y si irán a la fiesta, cierto?

**HANNA**: Seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por lo que te hice pasar ayer, te veo en el sótano de la escuela antes de que te vayas, te dejé la llave arriba de la puerta.<em>

_Mike_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Caleb llegó por detrás-.

**CALEB**: Hola Hanna.

**HANNA**: Caleb!

-Ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó-.

**HANNA**:Dónde estabas? No te había visto!

**CALEB**: Pero ya estoy aquí, de todas maneras

**SPENCER**: Oh vamos, dejen de derramar amor por aquí por favor, no es cómodo estar aquí, los veo luego, me iré ahora.

**HANNA**: (mirando a Caleb) entonces, en que estábamos?

**ARIA**: Me iré yo también.

-Aria se estaba dirigiendo hacia Spencer-.

**SPENCER**: No! Esperen olvide recoger mi trabajo de Biología!

-Spencer se metió corriendo a la escuela-.

**CALEB**: Nos vamos?

**HANNA**: Sí.

-Caleb la tomó del hombro-.

**HANNA**: Pero espera, tengo que hacer algo rápido antes.

-Hanna entró a la escuela-.

**CALEB**: Son tan raras.

-Aria rió-.

* * *

><p>-Hanna tomó la llave de arriba de la puerta y la abrió-.<p>

**HANNA**: Hola? Mike?

-Mike salió de entre unas repisas y casilleros viejos-.

**MIKE**: Hola, oye, lo siento, es que yo,,,

**HANNA**: No tienes por qué disculparte, pero a partir de ahora y como siempre lo fue, solo amigos, porque bueno, primero tú ni siquiera me gustas eso está claro, pero eres muy buena persona, y no quiero perderte.

-Hanna estaba subiendo las escaleras y trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada-.

**MIKE**: Cerrada ah?

**HANNA**: Abre esto, me tengo que ir ya.

**MIKE**: Primero necesito que me digas algo.

**HANNA **(asustada, mandando un mensaje rapido a Spencer a escondidas, diciendo SOS, sótano) Decirte que?!

**MIKE**: Dónde están los documentos que Mona te dió?

**HANNA**: los qué?!

**MIKE**: (enojado y gritando) LOS DOCUMENTOS!

**HANNA**: Por que los quieres?!

**MIKE**: Los tienes en tu mochila?! Dame tu bolso!

**HANNA**: Nunca!

-Mike trató de quitarle el bolso, cuando Hanna al tratar de recuperarlo, le pegó con el codo, Mike la miró enojado y le dió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Hanna se alejara, con un poco de sangre saliendo de la nariz además acompañada de una lágrima en la mejilla-.

**MIKE**: Ahora con esto todas ustedes están perdidas!


	5. PLL-Nadie muere hasta ver el cuerpo

**HANNA**: Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

**MIKE**: No entenderías ahora.

-Mike salió corriendo con los documentos de Mona en la mano dejándo la bolsa en el suelo-.

-Spencer entró después de unos segundos, miró a Hanna espantada y rápidamente corrió hacia ella-.

**SPENCER**: ¿Qué pasó aquí? !¿Estás bien?!

-Hanna se paró y abrazó a Spencer-.

**HANNA**: (llorando) Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Ahora les fallé a todas ustedes!

**SPENCER**: Tranquila, yo llamaré a Aria y...

**HANNA**: No! no lo hagas! Solo, llama a Caleb y dile que tengo que terminar una tarea, que lo veo más tarde.

-Se separaron-.

**SPENCER**: Sí, lo haré.

-Spencer se alejó llamando a Caleb, al cabo de unos segundos se acercó a Hanna-.

**SPENCER**: Ya lo hice, ya se fue, vamos a mi casa, y ahí me cuentas todo.

-Hanna asintió con la cabeza-.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Spencer<strong>

**SPENCER**: No dijiste ni una palabra en todo el camino, qué pasó?

**HANNA**: (con la voz entrecortada) Recuerdas todas las vees que me preguntaron con quien estaba hablando?

**SPENCER**: Sí

**HANNA**: (Limpiándose la sangre) Era Mike.

**SPENCER**: El hermano menor de Aria?! Hanna que te ocurre? Cómo estabas saliendo con él!

**HANNA**: (interrumpiéndola gritando) No lo estaba! Sólo eramos amigos, pero el me engañó, me llevó al sótano y, me quitó los papeles y documentos que Mona había dejado bajo mi custodia.

**SPENCER**: Hanna! Pero como?! Alison me aclaró que tuvieramos sumo cuidado con eso!

**HANNA**: No tienes que repetirmelo! Ya se lo que estas diciendome pero... Espera, Alison? Dijiste Alison?

**SPENCER**: Solo fue un mensaje de texto, pero sigamos con lo que estabamos! Como dejaste que te hiciera eso?

**HANNA**: Me dejó encerrada! Me quitó el bolso y me quitó todo, cuando intentquitárselo, me pegó en la cara, no me dejó ningún documento o alguna pista sobre Mona! Hasta se llevó un labial mío! Para qué querría un labial?!

**SPENCER**: Hanna concéntrate! Y para que lo quiere? Es un nuevo y mejorado ayudante de A o qué? Tenemos que decirle a Aria para que tenga cuidado!

-Spencer iba a agarrar el teléfono pero Hanna puso la manos obre su celular-.

**HANNA**: No lo hagas! Quedaría destrozada!

**SPENCER**: Hanna! Prefieres que quede solo destrozada de el corazón hasta que se aclare o destrozada literal en pedazos por su propio hermano?! Él puede estar dentro del equipo A!

**HANNA**: Él nunca le haría daño a Aria! Así que no lo hagas por lo que más quieras. Me tengo que ir. No era necesario ser tan gráfica.

**SPENCER**: Ten cuidado.

**HANNA**: Sí, lo tendré.

-Hanna salió-.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Hanna.<strong>

-Hanna llegó, guardando las llaves en su bolso después de abrir la puerta, estaban Caleb y Ashley esperandola-.

**CALEB**: Oye, pensé que tardarías menos.

-Hanna caminó, sin hacer contacto visual-.

**HANNA**: Lo siento, me tardé en la escuela.

**ASHLEY:** Hanna, que ocurre? Llamé a la escuela porqué ya era demasiado tiempo, y no estabas ahí.

**HANNA**: Nada.

**ASHLEY**: Hanna, mirame a los ojos. Ya.

-Hanna volteó-.

-Ashley y Caleb la miraron sorprendidos, Hanna tenía un ojo un poco morado al igual que la nariz-.

**CALEB**: Hanna!

**ASHLEY**: Caleb, será mejor que te vayas.

**CALEB**: Pero yo...

**HANNA**: Yo te llamo luego Caleb.

-Caleb salió-.

**ASHLEY**: Hanna por Dios, que tienes en la cara?!

**HANNA**: Me golpeé.

**ASHLEY**: Segura?, Hanna te conozco y tu me conoces, se detectar las mentiras, ahora dime lo que pasó en realidad.

**HANNA**: Alguien me golpeó.

**ASHLEY**: Dime quien es ese alguien. Ahora.

**HANNA**: Mike.

**ASHLEY**: El hermano de Aria? Es suficiente, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo, con sus padres.

-Ashley se iba a ir, Hanna se puso en la puerta-.

**HANNA**: Por favor, no lo hagas, en serio, no fue su intencion, fue un accidente yo lo sé, el estaba... bajo efectos del alcohol. En serio.

**ASHLEY**: Hanna, a un lado.

**HANNA**: Lo juro.

**ASHLEY**: Esta bien, pero tengo por seguro, no quiero que estés nunca más cerca de él, ni de su familia, incluyendo a Aria.

**HANNA**: Pero por qué?!

**ASHLEY**: Si así es él, como dices que golpea hasta a las amigas de su hermana, que se puede esperar de esa familia?

**HANNA**: Pero!

**ASHLEY**: Sin peros, lo lamento Hanna.

**HANNA**: Ellos no son así! Y los sabes! Los conoces muy bien desde hace años, te llevas con Ella, como piensas que ellos son así?! No lo son.

-Hanna subió las escaleras enojada-.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En casa de Spencer.<strong>

-Alguien tocó la puerta, Spencer, que estaba en el sillón, se paró a abrirla, era Toby-.

**SPENCER**: Toby!

-Spencer lo abrazó-.

**TOBY**: Spence.

-Toby pasó a la sala-.

**SPENCER**: Dónde estabas?

**TOBY**: Tuve que salir de la ciudad por unos días por Jenna, ya sabes, todo eso de los tratamientos.

**SPENCER**: Pero por qué no me avisaste?

**TOBY**: Fue de ultimo momento, lo lamento.

**SPENCER**: Tengo que preguntarte algo.

**TOBY**: Cuando estabas ebria?

**SPENCER**: No me lo recuerdes! Sabes que casi nunca me pongo así pero no se qué pasó!

**TOBY**: Tranquila, solo bromeaba. Supongo que ya alguien te contó lo que pasó.

**SPENCER**: Toby quién traía la máscara?

**TOBY**: Era Maya.

**SPENCER**: Qué? No es posible,ella está muerta

**TOBY**: Alguna vez vieron su cuerpo sin una bolsa?

**SPENCER**: No, pero...

**TOBY**: Regla número 1 de Rosewood.

**SPENCER**: A qué te refieres?

**TOBY**: Nadie está muerto hasta que se vea el cuerpo.


	6. PLL-El juego comienza

-Hubo un silencio incómodo-.

**TOBY**: Pero, al menos ya sabemos quien es.

**SPENCER**: Pero cómo!

-El celular de Spencer sonó, ella lo tomó y se lo puso directamente en la oreja-.

**SPENCER**: Hola?

**EMILY**: (Estaba en su habitación) Spencer, la fiesta de despedida de Paige que ya estaba prevista para el sábado, será mañana, ella se va el domingo.

**SPENCER:Por** eso no fuiste a la escuela?

**EMILY**: Tenía que estar con ella.

**SPENCER**: Yo les aviso a todos no te preocupes, pero ya no estés así, si me necesitas llamame.

**EMILY**: Gracias.

-Emily colgó-.

**TOBY**: Quién era?

**SPENCER**: Emily, la fiesta será mañana.

**TOBY**: Podremos buscar a Maya ahí.

* * *

><p>-La campana de la escuela sonó-.<p>

-Estaban Aria, Spencer y Emily, todas sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería-.

-Llega Hanna-.

**HANNA**: Hola.

**ARIA**: (aún sin mirarla) Oye

-Hanna volteó-.

-Aria se empezó a ahogar con su agua-.

**HANNA**: Qué que tengo?!

**ARIA**: Qué te pasó en la cara?!

**HANNA**: Ah si, 'A' me golpeó ayer.

**ARIA**: Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**HANNA**: No es importante.

**ARIA**: No lo es?! Hanna no se que sea lo que pienses sobre lo que es importante y lo que no!

**EMILY**: Le quitó los documentos sobre Mona, pero ya no hables más, ya se siente culpable.

**ARIA**: Bien! Hanna después de la escuela iremos a tu casa para que nos arreglemos, cierto?

**HANNA**: No!

**EMILY**: Pero tú me acabas de decir que sí!

**HANNA**: Pero Aria no!

**ARIA**: Por qué no?

**SPENCER**: Hanna basta! Ocultar todo no dará resultado, lo unico que logras es poner en peligro a todos! Aria. Hanna tiene eso en la cara no porque alguien con máscara lo haya golpeado, Mike fue quien lo hizo.

**HANNA**: Spencer.

**SPENCER**: No! Para qué ocultarnos cosas?

**EMILY**: Me voy a ir antes de que se peleen.

-Emily se fue-.

**SPENCER**: Maya está en el equipo A.

**ARIA**: (enojada) Primero Mike, ahora meten a Maya quien en realidad ya está muerta, esto es demasiado! No tienen algo mejor?

**HANNA**: Aria, lo de Mike es cierto, yo se qué no lo quieres aclarar porque sabes que él es capaz de hacerlo, me acorraló, me mintió, después me golpeó y me quitó los papeles sobre Mona. Ahora Spencer, puedes decirnos claramente, POR QUE ESTÁS METIENDO A MAYA AHORA?

**SPENCER**: Hanna es mejor que lo sepa ahora para que ya sepa con quién está tratando! Toby la vió! Alguna de ustedes vió su cuerpo alguna vez? Claro que no, ella sigue andando por ahí, haciendo nuestras vidas aún más complicadas y miserables de lo que ya son!

-Aria puso ambas manos sobre su cara, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, tratando de asimilarlo todo-.

**HANNA**: (Haciendole mala cara a Spencer) Grandioso Spencer, ahora todo está mejor. Aria, estás bien?

**ARIA**: (Con voz entrecortada) Las veo en la fiesta

-Aria se fue sin hacer contacto visual-.

**HANNA**: Entonces...

**SPENCER**: Entonces...

**HANNA**: Entonces...

**SPENCER**: Llega al punto!

**HANNA**: Maya y Mike son A?

**SPENCER**: No lo sé.

**HANNA**: Sabes? A no nos ha mandado nada, tal vez como ya los descubrimos no nos moleste más. Lo hacía porque no sabíamos quien era, pero como ya lo sabemos, quizá ya no lo haga.

-Emily llegó, solo apoyándose de la mesa-.

**EMILY**: La fiesta es hoy, no lo olviden.

-Ambas se miraron-.

HANNA: No lo haremos.

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS TARDE<strong>

-En la fiesta de despedida de Paige-.

Era una fiesta con música a todo volumen, y contenía todo lo que se debe de tener en una buena fiesta: mucho alcohol, cigarrillos, todo lo que te hacía olvidar el por qué estar triste, luces color neón por todos lados. Nada podría salir mal para ellas. ¿En serio?

-Estaban Hanna y Caleb hablando-.

**CALEB**: Entonces, en serio te golpeaste?

**HANNA**: Si, ya podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Si lo hacemos me duele más. Como ese traje, por qué la corbata?

**CALEB**: Creí que era tu favorita.

**HANNA**: No, no lo es. No combina.

-Aria llegó-.

**ARIA**: Hola Caleb! Hanna has visto a Ezra?

**HANNA**: Caleb, espera.

-Hanna caminó con Aria lejos-.

**HANNA**: Llegó hace unos minutos, está por allá.

**ARIA**: Gracias!

**HANNA**: Pero espera, ya no estas molesta?

**ARIA**: Por lo de Mike? Necesito verlo para creerlo  
>-Aria se fue con Ezra-.<br>**ARIA**: Ezra.  
>-Ezra giró-.<br>**EZRA**: Aria.  
>-Aria le dio un beso a Ezra-.<br>**ARIA**: No estas demasiado formal para...  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: Aria, no me puse este traje para esta fiesta.  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Entonces por que...  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: El director de tu escuela quiere verme para una oferta de trabajo, en unos minutos.  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Pero dirás que no, cierto?  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: Escucha.  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: No!  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: Se que no lo entenderías ahora pero...  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Serás mi maestro?!  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: Posiblemente, pero...  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Prometiste que no harías otra cosa que arruinara nuestra relación!  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: no lo hará, de acuerdo? Al menos déjame explicarte, no me dejas terminar ningún...  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Ezra ahora todos saben que estuve saliendo contigo, me han gritado cosas feas diciendo lo que tu sabes que hicimos! Sabes como será mi vida ahora? Realmente lo sabes?  
><strong>EZRA<strong>: Estuve?  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: (con una lágrima) Quieres terminar en prisión o quieres seguir conmigo? Tengo la respuesta muy clara Ezra, no necesito escucharla.  
>-Aria se fue-.<br>-Spencer estaba con Emily cerca de las bebidas-.  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: Por que no estas con Paige?  
><strong>EMILY<strong>: Ni siquiera la encuentro.  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: (señalando) ahí esta!  
><strong>EMILY<strong>: Gracias!  
>-Emily se fue, Spencer tomo un vaso y se sirvió vodka con soda, Toby llegó-.<br>**TOBY**: Que tal la fiesta?  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: sabes que no estamos aquí por la fiesta. Has visto a Mike o a Maya?  
><strong>TOBY<strong>: No hasta ahora.  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: Mira mira!  
>-Spencer camino rápido siguiendo alguien con capucha, Toby se quedo atrás-.<br>**EMILY**: No puedo creer que te vayas.  
><strong>PAIGE<strong>: Deja de hablar de eso, ahora estoy aquí, después veremos lo que pasa  
>-Paige besó a Emily-.<br>-Spencer tratando de seguir a A, miró a Aria, sola, sentada, ella se acerco-.

**SPENCER**: Pasa algo?  
>-Aria alzó la cabeza-.<br>**SPENCER**: Que te pasa?!  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Ezra.  
>-Spencer la abrazo-.<br>**ARIA**: Pero que hacías por aquí?  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: A! espera tengo que...  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: No espera, yo iré.  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: Aria  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Necesito saber si Mike es, y sé como hacerlo.  
>-Aria caminó hasta unas telas de adorno, abriéndolas-<br>**ARIA**: Hola?  
>-Se escucho un ruido, Aria solo estaba entre telas, no se lograba ver<br>mucho-.  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Hola?!  
>-Aria sintió que le agarraron el brazo-.<br>**ARIA**: aah!  
><strong>ASHLEY<strong>: Tranquila!  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Señora Marin?  
>-En la carretera, en el carro de Ashley-.<br>**ASHLEY**: Perdón por asustarte y por traerte antes, pero en serio necesito hablar contigo

* * *

><p><em>Estoy bien no te preocupes, me iré a casa antes.<em>  
><em>A<em>

* * *

><p>-Aria se lo mandó a Spencer-.<p>

**ARIA**: (susurrando) osh en serio?

* * *

><p><em>Aria, perdón, se mandó antes.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ASHLEY<strong>: Quería hablarte sobre tu hermano.  
><strong>ARIA<strong>: Que pasa con él?  
>-En la fiesta-.<br>-Hanna estaba con Caleb bailando,  
>su celular sonó-.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blanco fácil. 2x1, ojalá aprendas a callar.<em>  
><em>-A<em>

* * *

><p>HANNA: Grandioso.<p>

* * *

><p>ARIA: Que pasa con él?<p>

**ASHLEY**: Hanna me dijo que la golpeó, y no se por qué pero...  
><strong>ARIA<strong> (susurrando) sáquenme de aquí!  
><strong>ASHLEY<strong>: Sabes? Creo que estas aturdida, llegamos a tu casa y lo hablamos con tus padres  
>-Aria se acomodó, cerrando los ojos-.<br>-Hanna, Spencer y Emily estaban juntas-.  
><strong>EMILY<strong>: No tenemos plan!  
><strong>SPENCER<strong>: tendremos que improvisar.  
><strong>EMILY<strong>: Improvisar que? sólo nos tenemos que cuidar las unas a las otras y todo estará bien.  
>-El teléfono de Hanna sonó-<br>**EMILY**: Qué?

* * *

><p><em>Linda mentirosa, te extrañaré<em>  
><em>-A<em>

* * *

><p>-Ashley estaba manejando, Aria estaba dormida-.<br>**ASHLEY**: Estamos por llegar, unos 15 minutos.  
>-Ashley vio por el retrovisor que Aria estaba dormida-.<br>**ASHLEY**: Alcohol...  
>-Ashley aceleró-.<br>**ASHLEY**: Luz verde.  
>-Ashley acelero aún más cuando un carro negro salió de la nada, Ashley espantada pito el claxon-.<br>**ASHLEY**: Idiota!  
>-Aria despertó, alcanzando a ver sólo como se iban a estrellar-.<p>

El carro había quedado destrozado. Muchas personas de acercaban. Una persona con capucha negra de acerco lentamente a observar un poco, se alejó, saco su teléfono, mandando un mensaje

* * *

><p><em>Creo que cometí un error. Una<em>  
><em>menos, no importa quien.<em>  
><em>-A<em>

* * *

><p>-Hanna guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo-.<p> 


End file.
